Picking Up The Pieces
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Mari and Janet Van Dyne work together their repair their damaged love lives
1. Chapter 1

Janet Van Dyne smiled for the first time since her divorce from Hank Pym had been finalized, here she was newly divorced and sitting in a bar wearing her favorite hip hugging jeans, black short-sleeved shirt which was covered by a leather jacket, and her knee high heeled boots.

Janet sat there at the bar, nursing a glass of white wine as she lost herself in the music and the people who were dancing on the dance floor. Several people, men and women had asked her to dance and Janet didn't want to seem snobbish so she had dance with four people: two men and two women, the women she had found out were a couple who were for a third woman to join their polyamorous relationship. Something the redhead would never ever do in life.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" an absolutely heavenly voice asked, bringing the redhead out of her thoughts, Janet turned to look at who had just spoken and came face to face with the most gorgeous ebony skinned woman she'd ever seen in her life. She suddenly felt her face heat up with an intense blush as she struggled to formulate words with which to respond.

"N-no, go right ahead." Janet finally managed to say after a long moment of silence.  
Mari took the stool next to Janet and ordered a glass of white wine of her own.

"So, why is such a beauty like you sitting here at the bar alone instead of out there on the dance floor shaking that fine booty of yours?" Mari inquired.

"You're too kind," Janet said while blushing before reaching for her glass of wine.

"My divorce was just finalized and I decided to come here and celebrate some." the redhead said, a look of sadness in her eyes.

Mari's heart ached for Janet, she seemed to be a nice enough girl, and Mari couldn't deny that Janet had a killer body, whoever had divorced her was certifiably insane.

"Hey." Mari said softly as she placed her left hand on Janet's right knee.

Janet looked up into Mari's piercing brown eyes, utterly transfixed.

"It's his loss, you are a knockout and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You can have anybody that you want." the ebony woman says assertively before gently lifting Janet's chin up so that their eyes met once again.

"My name is Mari McCabe." Mari says, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Janet Van Dyne. A pleasure to meet you, Mari."

"Believe me Janet, the pleasure is all mine." Mari replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"So, you know why I'm here, Mari, why are you here?"

"My boyfriend got another woman pregnant and he dumped me for her." Mari says, her smile all but vanishing.

"Come here, Mari." Janet says gently.

Hopping down off the stools, both women stood facing each other, Mari takes a step closer to Janet, the redhead quickly wraps her arms around Mari in a warm, tender embrace.

"It's his loss, you are a knockout and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You can have anybody that you want." Janet says, giving Mari the same speech the ebony woman had given her earlier.

Mari smiled,

"Giving me back my own words eh? I like that, someone who isn't afraid to call me out once and a while." Mari replied.

Janet shook her head.

"That's not it Mari, I'm a firm believer in sharing sound advice."

The brunette smiled as she rests her head on Janet's right shoulder,

Janet took a deep breath, breathing in the other woman's perfume as it assaulted her senses.

After separating, the two women lock eyes again for a few minutes until Mari speaks up first,

"Janet, I don't normally do this, but do you want to come home with me? I-I understand if you're not ready for that just yet. I-." Mari says, but was cut off by Janet pulling her into a heated kiss, which catches the ebony woman totally off guard.

Mari moans softly into Janet's mouth as the redhead's tongue invades her mouth, to which Mari offers no resistance.

"Let's go." Janet says after pulling away from the stunned brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mari's mind was racing and her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't know why. For her part, Janet was nervous too, but she'd chosen not to let that stop her.

All too soon Mari and Janet reached Mari's home.

"Here we are." Mari says after turning off her car's engine.

Janet exits the car along with Mari and follows the African woman up onto her porch.

"Come on in, Janet." Mari said before opening the door, Janet smiled and followed Mari inside.

"You have a beautiful home, Mari."

"Thank you, Janet."

"So." Janet says expectantly.

"Nightcap or...?" Mari asks before Janet steps into her personal space and kisses her passionately.

Mari's hands slipped down to Janet's waist before she guided the redhead towards the wall beside the door.

Pinning Janet against the door, Mari slowly broke their lip lock before beginning to kiss and suck on Janet's exposed collarbone and neck. Janet moaned sweetly as Mari nipped at her exposed flesh lightly, each flick of Mari's experienced tongue made Janet wetter and wetter with each passing minute, the redhead had never felt pleasure like this before.


End file.
